trapped
by crimson fiction
Summary: a past that no one knows, but comes back after 22 years. will she survive the sudden rush of memories? a haruka fic. with a later pairing but it is a secret!
1. prolouge

Hey everyone long time no see! Well I have been really busy (not really) but I decided to forget about my other fics, they were horrible, the grammar spelling and all that. So let me clear the slate, this will be my first fanfic. Please enjoy and review if you like. Constructive criticism is great. but please no flaming. Ex. Here is constructive criticism. "Your story line is nice but you should consider working on your grammar and spelling". Here is flaming. "What the hell kind of crap was that? Your spelling and grammar was off where do you come from another planet?" now that I cleared that up let's move on with the story. Here is the prologue.

"**Trapped"**

**22 years earlier**

The sun knew no answers for this five year old. She was very aware of this, but she still asked it why. Everyday she would sit on the roof of the Hinata inn and wish quietly that the sun would never set. Darkness was her enemy; it reminded her of that night. That night her life was disregarded like an old dish towel, or an unwanted puppy on Christmas, quickly traded for a video game or doll. Her fears became reality, and whisked her into a deep depression, that would last for many years.

She managed her teenage years by keeping busy with her nephew Keitaro. But once she reached adulthood her past caught up with her. And she soon found herself in a place where no human wants to be, no matter how cold, or numb. She was betrayed all those years ago, but the memory was still fresh on her mind. She could taste the blood, she still heard the screams. What she remembered most was the look on the monsters face as he patted the then small girl on her head with his sin stained hands, and went off on his way. She found herself waking up on some nights covered in sweat, and tears. Questions haunted her mind "why didn't I stop him" "I could have done something, anything". Deep down she knew what happened was not her fault, but beating herself up was the only thing that made her feel better. Soon she acquired a taste for pain, an unquenchable thirst, for a hurt that could free her of blind agony. She needed to see it.

**present day Hinata inn**

The tea house was unnervingly quiet. Haruka sat on the steps puffing her fifth cigarette this morning. The sun was set just above the cherry blossom tops; it almost made her feel happy. She knew today would be a long day, the rest of the inn had gone off to the market, and she had plenty of work to keep herself busy. After she finished her cigarette she heard small footsteps running down the path, heading right towards her.

"miss Haruka-san!" little Shinobu shouldn't have been home so soon, Haruka knew this. She couldn't help but assume something was wrong.

"Yes Miss Maehara Can I help you" Haruka was good at keeping a bland look on her face. She always kept to herself. She wasn't bothered much by the others. She chose not to interfere with their lives, besides she enjoyed watching there antics from the side. She was used to being a self contained recluse. Ever sense things went wrong with her and Seta she busied herself with the teahouse. But little did she know she would no longer be able to hide, her secrets, that night, it would all catch up with her again. She never fully recovered, but she no longer tortured herself and was beginning to get used to being lonely. She looked down as the young blue haired girl gazed at her with an intense look.

"You have to see the news, it's. It..." she tried to speak but she couldn't catch her breath. "It's a serial killer, he has been spotted in the Hinata area, and they think he is the notorious night stalker from 22 years ago. He has committed identical murders and leaves imprints on all of his victims." Shinobu took a deep breath and tried to grab Haruka's hand to show her, but she wouldn't budge.

The words rang in her mind like church bells. "Night stalker imprints" her thoughts were going a mile a second. She couldn't comprehend was happening. It was like a blur. Before Shinobu could ask if she was okay Haruka hit the ground muttering "no it can't be".

End of prologue.

So do you like it? I know it is different and it might seem boring but I had to set the stage. I will update tomorrow. Personally I have no idea where this is going to take me. There are only several things that I know I want in the story. Hopefully later chapters will be longer. If you want more R&R.

Things to be addressed…

What happened to Haruka 22 years ago?

Why did things go wrong between seta and Haruka?

Why is the past presenting it self now.

What kind of twists is this author going to pull?


	2. bitter

Wow, I am surprised I got back so soon. Well thanks you for the 2 reviews. Yes even 2 make my day. Well here is the first chapter in "trapped"

Disclaimer… why put this everyone knows I have no rights over hina what so ever?

"Trapped"

Chapter one- "bitter"

The whole inn was loud; I could hear everyone's voice. But they seemed so far away. God my head hurts what happened? Ohm now I remember. What am I going to do?

"I think Miss Haruka is awake, come quick sempai" Shinobu sounded happy, that I had finally awoke. I wonder how long I was out.

"Aunt Haruka? Are you okay? Shinobu came to get us after you passed out at the tea house." A genuine look of concern spread across my nephews face. I wanted to slap him for calling me "aunt", but I just didn't have it in me. "I'm fine, now please move I need to get back to work." I went to get up but my knees buckled underneath me. Thank gods Motoko was there to catch me.

"I really don't think that is the greatest idea, look at you, you can not even walk." Motoko looked even more concerned than Keitaro. I suppose that is because she always looked up to me. I was the strong independent female, who had kick ass moves, but she doesn't know the _other_ side of me. motoko reached for the small of Haruka's' back to help her get on her feet, but her hand was pushed away.

Everyone looked down at me, I felt there stares. "Please I am fine, I can do this myself." My next attempt to get up was worse then the one before. So I gave up and let keitaro and motoko bring me over to the couch.

"Thank you guys, but I can't stay here I NEED to get back to work." her tone sounded distant. why do you have to be back at the teashop? You haven't had customers for days? I can see the confusion on there faces. The questions they had bottled up inside. But they were questions I could not answer. Not yet anyway.

Naru barged into the room, she looked scared. "Haruka-Sempai you cannot go back to the teahouse, something has happened." All eyes were on Naru now. In my mind I didn't want to hear what she had to say, but I had to regardless.

"SOMEONE BURNED IT DOWN!" Her voice stung my ears, why? Why would someone do that? Better yet who would do that? I know the answer but I don't want to believe it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE BURNED IT DOWN!!!" motoko withdrew her sword. She headed right out the door in the direction of the teahouse. I knew that was a bad idea. And for some reason I was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

**flashback **

It was early summer, and the grass still smelled of spring, the cherry blossoms just beginning to bloom. It was mid day; Haruka was in the hot springs. It was the only time she was able to get in by herself. It was relatively quiet except for the sound of motoko practicing her chi.

"Look at her; she is so determined to get the move down right. I love determination. It's a turn on" Haruka thought to herself as she watched the young kendo girl striking a bolder. An unfamiliar feeling crept over her. And a smile (a small one) curved her lips. She remained there for a half hour before she began to doze off.

"Haruka? Haruka-san?" A hand touched her shoulder. It was motoko, in a towel. "You must have fallen asleep; you have been in here for over an hour. You are going to get over heated" the black haired woman passed her a towel.

"Wow, I guess that's what happens when you're relaxed." She grabbed for the towel, and covered herself. "Thank you" Haruka headed out of the spring, but before she could reach the door, she heard motoko again.

"Umm, Haruka-san, I wanted to ask you something" Haruka light her cigarette, and looked blankly at her. "Go head shoot"

"I noticed a while back when you were fighting with seta, you have some amazing moves, and I can't master my secret technique rock splitting sword, would you be able to train with me?" she looked up with a very uncharacteristic blush on her face. Haruka was taken a back by this. "Why would she want to train with me, I know nothing of secret techniques."

"I don't know much of chi moves motoko, but I wouldn't mind training with you, I need to work on my moves anyhow." She tried not to sound too happy (well as happy as Haruka can be) "that's great, how about tomorrow on the roof after breakfast" motoko looked at her waiting for a response.

"Sounds good" and with that Haruka headed back to the teahouse, secretly anticipating the next day.

Haruka woke up to the usual workload before breakfast, washing the counters, doing dishes. But today was a little different; she wasn't going to come back to the teahouse right after breakfast, she had plans with motoko. Breakfast went as usual Naru hit keitaro though the wall for peeking down her shirt, Mutsumi passed out in her chair, Su was on Motoko's back asking for bananas, Kitsune was complaining of a headache and was half dressed and Shinobu was her preppy cheery self as she handed out bowls of rice to the tenants of Hinata-Sou. "how could anyone be so cheery this early in the morning?" Haruka said thank you as she received her food. When she was done she cleaned her plate and headed to the roof. Motoko was already there when she arrived. She was dresses in her gi (is that what it is called) with her sword secure at her side, as she meditated.

"Ahem..." Haruka cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come up" motoko got up and headed towards her. For some reason Haruka found her heart beating rapidly as she got closer. "What is going on, this hasn't happened sense…"

"So were should we begin?" Haruka cut off her own thoughts. So the day went on, the two woman practicing all sorts of moves, each teaching the other something new.

"Motoko we have been up here all day, I must get back to the teahouse. Besides I haven't smoked one cigarette all day." Haruka sat on the ground to catch her breath. Motoko took a seat next to her.

"We should do this again I had fun" motoko blurted out of nowhere. she really is acting weird today Haruka looked up at her.

"Yea I did too" the girls sat quiet for a minute Haruka was deep in thought when she felt something warm on her lips. "She can't be can she?" and sure enough motoko kissed Haruka lightly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry Haruka-san, I shouldn't..." Haruka cut her off by kissing her back. After a couple minutes motoko got up and walked away but not before saying.

"Thank you Haruka…for everything"

**back to present**

We haven't talked much sense then. That was about 2 months ago. We still practice sometimes in the mornings but we do not talk.

Haruka was snapped back to reality by a piercing scream. It came from motoko. Everyone ran out the door, Haruka gained back her strength and ran with them. They headed down the path to the teahouse when they saw a disgruntled motoko huddled on the ground.

"There is a bod...A...Body" she pointed in the direction of the rummage from the fire. The sight would have sickened someone who hasn't seen a body before but Haruka had so she wasn't disturbed. But she noticed something that caught her eye. The body was not burned but it was in the fire wreckage. So it must have been placed there. But she was even more surprised when she saw who the body belonged to…

Maawwhaha I know, that's a cliff hanger. Do you like it? This chapter was a little longer than the prologue. And I think they will just keep getting longer. I guess you know who the pairing will be, pretty original ehh?

Things to be addressed next time in chapter 2 "sweet"

Who does the body belong too?

What will happen to Haruka with out the teahouse?

Is someone after her (that one is pretty obvious though)

What went wrong between Haruka and seta

What will become of Haruka and motoko

And what happened 22 years ago?

These won't all be answered in the next chapter, I should say "thing to be addressed though out the story". RR!!!


	3. Sweet

AN: I am so sorry, though I did not have too many people who reviewed this, I feel bad for those who have. I haven't updated because I am not too crazy about writing fanfics, I love reading them but not writing but anyway. Here is the second chapter of trapped! P.s. I have no idea about Haruka's parents, so if there is information about them in the series, that I missed and what I write is completely wrong, forgive me.

flash back

"Mommy I don't want to go to school today, I think I have a tummy ache" the fair skinned, dark haired child complained. Her eyes puffy and swollen from the abundance of tears she cried. The mother placed a gentle hand on her daughters head and tried to comfort the shaking girl.

"Haruka, you know daddy and I have a very important meeting at work, and we can't miss it. So you have to go to school now. When you come home grandma hina will be here to watch you". The mother stayed stern, fighting the urge to just stay home with her little baby girl. Haruka gave in and picked up her bag and headed to the family car. But not before muttering in a small voice "I hate you mommy", Words that would taint her for the rest of her life.

end of flash back

The group stepped back, everyone was on edge, and I knew in my heart of hearts, this would scar them deeply. I stepped forward a few paces and ushered for the others to handle Motoko, who was now in a puddle of tears gripping the ground as if she was being pulled away from something. The body was badly banged up, it's was hard to tell who it belonged to with a first glance, but with a longer look, you notice the long black hair, of a once beautiful woman. It took the others a while to catch on. But when it sunk in they all ran to Motoko's side, trying desperately to comfort her.

Tsuruko had a peaceful look on her face; as if she suffered a great deal before she died and was happy to finally be put at rest. It killed me to think of the things that might have been done to her. I frantically told the others to phone the police, and get motoko back up to the inn; this was not something she should have seen. Kitsune stayed with me. I didn't ask her to, but I think she could sense the distraught tone in my voice.

My mind was spinning as I walked closer and closer to the body. Questions haunted me. "Why Tsuruko?", "why the tea house?" My hands were sweaty and my heart raced. Kitsune attempted to approach the wreck with me but I placed my hand out, she understood. I couldn't make sense of what the hell was going on. But I knew I would have to worry about that later, right now I had to check the body. I had to see if he "branded" her too. If there was a mark, my suspicions would be confirmed, and I would be in for one hell of a ride; a ride I wasn't ready for.

flash back

School went be really fast for little Haruka that day, she was so happy to be on the bus, ready to go home.

The five year old had on a beautiful yellow spring dress, with soft purple bunnies on it. Her sandals were a traditional brown, with not one scuff on them. Her long hair was tied in a neat little bun. Her mother persisted on her looking like a well established young lady. And at the age of five, Haruka had the manners of an adult. Her family was proud of her, and had big plans for her when she grew older. But her family was naïve; the kindergartner couldn't stand her parents. They were never there, and when they were they paid no mind to her; only to make sure her clothes were clean and her hair was neat. The only one she loved was grandma Hina; she always greeted her with a warm smile, and smelled like green tea. Her strong hugs comforted her when no one else was there. And today would be no different she thought in her mind, she would go home be greeted at the door and have a nice bowl of miso soup waiting for her.

Poor Haruka had no idea what was waiting for her at home, and the events that would unfold.

end of flash back

AN: I tried to slow down the events and build up the plot; did I do an okay job? If you can't tell by now I am going to feed you the past bit by bit with little flash backs here and there. And I tried to just deal with the body in this chapter, that's why it was short. Hopefully I will update twice more by Monday. Tell me what you think. Oh and I am going to do 3rd person POV in flashbacks and 1st POV in the story!


End file.
